


A Scent So Sweet

by AfterUtopia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Perfume, bath and body works AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterUtopia/pseuds/AfterUtopia
Summary: Shiro is an omega without a sense of smell working in a Bath-and-Body-Works-esque shop in the city mall. Keith is the cute alpha that comes into the store with what Shiro thinks is his beta girlfriend, Romelle.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	A Scent So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for @bxkabaka on Twitter for the Sheith Secret Santa 2019! They requested ABO with Alpha Keith and Omega Shiro, and I wanted to play with the scent part of omegaverse a little bit, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

A scent shop in the city mall might seem like an odd place of work for an omega without a sense of smell, but Takashi Shirogane actually held the sales record for three months and counting.

The store sold all kinds of perfumes and lotions, but they were most well-known for their natural scent-enhancing formulas. With their concoctions, one could strengthen their personal alpha/omega scent, twist it into something more alluring for their partners, or even hide an omega’s especially strong scent during a heat, allowing them to walk around in public without issue. They even sold perfumes specially made for betas, which allowed those who never presented to experience many of the sensations of alphas and omegas.

And Shiro? He was the perfect salesman. Handsome, but not a threat. Alphas didn’t have to worry about him sniffing at their omegas, and omegas knew their Alphas would never want an omega so…. large in stature. Everyone felt a little bit more comfortable trying out new scents knowing that the person helping them couldn’t actually tell how they smelled. They didn’t have to feel vulnerable around him.

It wasn’t too bad of a gig, all things considered.

It was a typical Thursday afternoon when it happened. Things weren’t too busy, and Shiro was relaxing by the checkout counter chatting with his coworker Hunk about weekend plans.

“You working this Saturday?” Shiro asked. He always preferred shifts with Hunk and Allura, his favorite coworkers.

Hunk responded with a bright smile. “Nope, Shay and O are out of town for the weekend! Visiting the family. You got anything going on this weekend?”

“Just working,” Shiro shrugged. He hadn’t been too social since the breakup a few months back. 

“Next week we should do another game night,” Hunk said thoughtfully. “It was really nice having- oop, customers!” He cut himself off as a couple walked in, and Shiro turned to greet them with a smile.

“Welcome to Specialty Scents!” he said cheerfully, walking towards them. “Is there anything I can help you find today?”

The female, an energetic blonde, answered, “Yeah, actually! We heard you have a line of perfumes for betas?”

“Of course, let me show you what we have.” Shiro guided the couple over to the smaller section designated specifically for betas. He explained the different types of perfumes, lotions, and soaps, and offered several for the girl to try. 

Technically, he was interacting only with woman named Romelle, but he found he could not keep his eyes away from her partner - a silent man with long, dark hair and piercing violet eyes, the polar opposite of Romelle and her bubbly personality in every way.

“Here, Kitkat, how does this one smell?” Romelle held out her wrist for him to take a whiff.

Shiro excused himself a short distance away so they could have some privacy with the samples, but he couldn’t stop himself from watching. The man - Kitkat? must be a pet name - didn’t seem to smile much, but his face grew soft when he looked at the blonde. It was sweet.

And he was attractive. So fucking attractive. He was shorter, and his slight frame was filled out with just the right amount of toned muscle. Despite his typical professionalism, Shiro couldn’t help but let his mind wander, wondering how strong the man _actually_ was, what it would feel like under him. 

The man in question suddenly twisted his head to meet Shiro’s gaze, eyes sharp at first and then quickly softening into something like curiosity. Shiro jolted out of his daydream and quickly glanced away, but he still noticed the once-over the beautiful customer gave him before turning back to his girlfriend.

_What?_

Shiro was panicking inside. What was that? Why was he staring like an idiot? And was it in his head that the man had looked at him like _that_?? Of course it was in his head. He was clearly here with his girlfriend. Shiro’s daydreams were getting out of hand. He needed to control himself.

“Excuse me, Sir?” Romelle was waving him back over to them a few moments later. She held up a lotion. “Do you have this scent in a perfume?”

“Uh.” It took Shiro a moment to focus. He was all too aware of the other customer, Kitkat, standing next to them with a smirk on his perfect face. Shiro tried not to look. “Yeah, I think so. Let me check for you.”

He sped to the back room as quickly as he possibly could.

Of course, there was no extra stock in the back room. Everything they had was in the front, like always, but Shiro needed a moment.

He returned a minute later, careful not to look the male customer in the eyes. “We’re currently out of stock,” he informed Romelle, “but Hunk at the counter can help you put in an online order. Or you can check back in about a week or so, we should have more by then. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Nope, you’ve been super helpful! Thanks! Come on, Keith.” Romelle dragged her man towards the counter.

 _Keith._ His name was Keith. Shiro couldn’t breathe. 

He watched them pay, not even noticing another customer enter the store, and he watched them leave, Romelle almost skipping as she wrapped both her arms around one of Keith’s. “You didn’t have to buy that for me, Keith! I could have done it.”

“I’m happy to,” Keith answered, and his voice - deep and just a little bit rasping - hit Shiro like truck.

Romelle shoved him. “You’re the best big brother ever!”

Brother? They weren’t together! Wait, why had Romelle been looking at _Shiro_ when she said that?

The door closed behind them and Shiro blinked, then slowly started to pay attention to the store again. People were staring at him. The new customer coughed awkwardly.

“Uhh, Shiro buddy?” Hunk called from the counter. “Come here a second?”

Something was up, and Shiro had no idea what was going on. He followed Hunk into the back room, where Hunk shoved a sample bottle into his hand.

Perfume… to mask omega scent? Huh?

“Oh, um. Does this need to be refilled?” Shiro asked, confused.

Hunk grimaced, and covered his nose. “No, man. You need to wear it.”

Understanding slowly dawned, with a rising blush on his face to match. “People can- I’m- Oh god.”

Everyone could smell him. He was letting off omega pheromones in response to that alpha Keith, and it must be _bad_ for Hunk to have pulled him aside like this. 

“Oh gods, Hunk, I’m so sorry! This is so unprofessional. I couldn’t tell! Do you think- do you think Keith noticed?”

Hunk drew in a breath and then nodded. “Yeah, he definitely noticed.” Then he handed Shiro a slip of paper.

In a messy scrawl:

“  
To the cutie who smells better than anything in this store. Dinner?  
-Keith  
(###)###-####  
“

“Shameless,” Hunk muttered as he walked back out to the store. “Good for you, man!”

Shiro’s blush grew three shades darker, but his smile was brighter than the sun. He didn’t wait a second before texting back.

“This is Shiro. I’d love to. I’m free this weekend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:  
> They fell in love and lived happily ever after, and Keith always made sure Shiro had a huge supply of scent suppressant for in public, because Shiro was always horny around Keith everywhere and was completely clueless about how it made him smell in public.


End file.
